chloéknows2k16
by gay rhino
Summary: When Chloé finds out Marinette's identity, the two become closer together as friends.
1. Why Chloé?

**Herrow! My name is shiawase shika! This is my FIRST fanfic! Yay! So I bet all I write about on my account is Miraculous Ladybug fanfics. I can't live without my awful sense of humor so probably all my fanfics are going to be funny. Well it depends on what you think is "funny". So, without further adieu, let's get started!**

 **Summary: When Chloé figures out Marinette's secret identity the two get closer together as friends.**

* * *

Chapter One:

Why Chloé?

Marinette didn't expect it, Chloé didn't expect it, Alya didn't expect it, Adrien didn't expect it, Sabrina didn't expect it, Sabine didn't expect it, Tom didn't expect it, hell, neither did the rest of Marinette's class expect it. You wanna know why it happened? When it happened? How did it happen in the first place? Well I'mma go on and tell you. If you're so curious...

It was a Monday, or should I say, Mourn-day, it was rainy and it seemed no one was in the mood of learning. A normal, typical, Monday. Right?

Right?

Well there was an akuma attack that day and Ladybug blew her shit that day as well. A man, named Maxday hated Monday and he wanted to eliminate it from the calandar. Luckily, Ladybug clensed the akuma (If you didn't know, akuma means devil in Japanese) and all was well. Right?

Right?

Haha. Nope.

Chloé you stalker. Too much of a Ladybug fan, are you? As Ladybug was finished and started leaving, dumb little Chloé followed. Like a cat and mouse game. Wait who would be the cat then? Who would be the mouse? Whatever. Ladybug caught a glimpse of her and sighed very hard. "God Chloé you are not seriously following me right now." She muttered under her breath. It was pouring chat noirs and dogs (Okay I'll stop with the puns) and Chloé still was following her. She had to run a bit faster so she wouldn't cat-ch up (Okay this time I mean it. I will stop.) she wouldn't want Chloé to know her secret identity. She was the last person who she wanted to know. As she ran faster, Chloé did too. _Does she seriously want to know her secret identity?_ She was her "number one fan" okay maybe her #2 fan because Alya was definitely the first. Ladybug started to run faster than Sonic-fast. You know if I could add music to this scene, the Sonic X theme song would definitely be on right now.

How, _just how_ , was Chloé able to run _that fast_? Ah, the world may never know.

Just as Ladybug's transformation wore off, she was on her balcony. "MARINETTE?! THIS BITCH IS HER?!" Marinette knew that Chloé was literally exploding, but not in a good way. Poor, poor, Marinette. She knew Chloé was bursting through the bakery's doors and headed **straight** for Marinette. She didn't even look. She could just tell. Chloé was probably go all super-saiyan mode and kamehameha all up in Marinette's ass. She knew she would.

Chloé tore through Marinette's bedroom door and started, _crying_? Chloé fell to her knees and, no I'm not kidding with you, started crying. _Well, this is uh, er- suprising._ In this situation, what would you do? It seems so wierd and akward. God Marinette you really get in lots of sticky situations.

* * *

 **How was that? Was it good? Write a review down below! Criticism is allowed since this is my first fanfic after all. So everyone I'mma go, and type up the next chapter! Bai! :3**


	2. Hotline NOPE

Chapter two:

Hotline NOPE

Yes, she was crying. Only for like, what, one minute? Chloé looked at Marinette and honestly, she looked like a dead frog who got killed at her wedding because she cried too much. "Marinette Duplain-Cheng! How _dare_ you keep this a secret from me! You know we're besties!" Marinette snorted. _Besties? Besties my ass. We were never friends and we still are never friends._ "Chloé I'mma be honest and sincere with you. We aren't besties."

"But still- you never told me."

"Do I care? We aren't even friends."

"I didn't ask for your opinion."

"Do I care?"

"I wasn't expecting a response."

"What was I supposed to do then? Jump off a mountain?"

"Well..."

Marinette groaned. "Chloé are you going to keep this a secret?" Chloé stuttered,"w-wait I h-have to keep this a secret? Excuse me, I'm Chloé Bourgeois! Daughter of Andre Bourgeois! And therefore, you _mustn't_ refrain me from telling the world!" "Chloé, the whole world would be in danger if you do that. Chat Noir and I can't handle that." Chloé pouted. That girl is the most goddamn awful human being. She doesn't understand that if she tells another living soul everyone on Earth... Everyone will have to move to Jupiter because Hawkmoth took over Earth.

Riiiing! Riiing!

Oh hell no.

At this worst possible time.

Marinette glanced at her phone. She didn't have to read who was calling. It was Adrien. _Crap._ Chloé stared at her phone,"aren't you going to pick that up?" Riiiing! Riiing! There was a moment of scilence from the two girls. As soon as the ringing stoped it went to voicemail. "Hey Mari- can I call you that? I dunno cuz' you don't answer. But anyways... Why was Chloé screaming at you? Is it just because she's bitchy or something? Whatever I don't care about that asshole, bye." Chloé's face was priceless. You should of seen it. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen her do. "Beeep. If you would like to delete the call press 0. If you would like the save the call press 1." Chloé immediately pressed one. God, that girl had fast fingers. Maybe its because of all that texting.

Marinette, that poor, unfortunate, soul was in the middle of _oh shit, oh shit, oh shit_ and _damn Adrien back at it again with the attitude!_ And Marinette never thought Adrien could hate Chloé that much. Okay maybe he kinda loved her- but as a friend, right?

Right?

Right?

* * *

 **Okay I hoped you liked the second chapter and enjoyed it as much as I did! Yes, please give me reviews they help me become a better fanfiction writer! Criticism is allowed! These actually don't take too long I guess I should post this on the same day of the first chapter... I'll think about it.**


	3. Let's Go!

**Hai! Okay so a guest and livvielou2003 wrote to make chapters longer and I was like, "yes. I shall do that." I have spring break so chapters are most definetely going to be longer. Plus, I'll try to do a chapter every two days. If I can't, I'm soooo sorry. Plus, I kinda have a bit of writers block. So...**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Let's Go!

 _I can't. I'm sorry Chloé. I had to laugh._

Marinette laughed- wait not even. She didn't laugh. She _guffawed_. "Not funny." Chloé retorted, crossing her arms. Marinette laughed so fucking hard she choked on her own saliva. "I'm sorry."

Chloé flipped her hair and brought us back on topic,"I'll talk to him later. But anyways, you're Ladybug huh?"

"Yep."

"And your partner is Chat Noir?"

"Yep."

"And you purify akumas?"

"Yep."

"Can I have an autograph?"

"Yep. Wait- what? Chloé Bourgeois, Mayor of Paris's daughter, asking Marinette Duplain-Cheng, daughter of Tom and Sabine Duplain-Cheng, for an autograph?"

"Don't forget the part where Marinette Duplain-Cheng is Ladybug. That's the whole reason why I want one." Marinette sighed while grabbing a piece of paper and a pen. She looked at the blank sheet of paper for a few seconds. Chloé sneered, "are you serious? You don't have an autograph yet? It's okay. I'll wait untill you know how to write yours." Chloé smiled. "Okay!" Marinette noticed her smile. She didn't tell her because she might wipe it off. Chloé's phone beeped. "Oh, sorry Marinette. I have to go eat. Since it is lunchtime. Bye!" Marinette waved her goodbye.

* * *

The next day Marinette was walking up the stairs to go inside the school when suddenly Chloé and Sabrina walked up to her. "Hi Marinette!" Sabrina said. "Oh, h-hi! What are you two doing next to me right now? Are you going to tell me I need a style check?" Marinette asked. "Well, you do. But that's not why we're talking to you. I got news from daddy that there is going to be a celebration for Ladybug and Chat Noir! So... Are you going?" Chloé asked her with wide eyes. Marinette paused for a moment and looked at Sabrina. _Did Chloé tell Sabrina my secret identity? Shit._ "Uh, yeah. I should! Haha! Yeah! I really wanna see Ladybug and Chat Noir in person! That would be sooooo fun! Yeah! Hahahahahaha! Yeah! Definetly! Sure! Why not? HAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone outside looked at Marinette. She could read what they ment: WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU? Chloé came closer to Marinette and whispered in her ear. "Don't worry. I didn't tell Sabrina or anyone really." Marinette sighed in relief.

Marinette walked inside the classroom with Chloé, Sabrina, and all the other students who were outside. Alya, being a protectful friend plulled Marinette to ask, "what did Princess Bitch and her and her trusty peasant sidekick Sabrina do to you?" Marinette giggled, " _Princess Bitch?_ She wasn't being bitchy at all! It's okay! She was just telling me there was going to be this big celebration for Ladybug and Chat Noir." Alya gasped,"a celebration for _Ladybug_ and Chat Noir? How didn't I get this information?" Marinette nodded. "Yep! I don't know when so maybe the Mayor _just_ decided to do so. Maybe that's why you didn't know." "Ohhhh! Alright."

Riiing! Riiiing! "Okay class don't forget! You need to do questions 5 through 10 on your math paper!"

Adrien ran to Marinette and poked her. "Hey! What was that for..." Marinette turned around and saw Adrien. "Oh! A-Adrien! W-what are you d-doing h-h-here?" Adrien smiled. "I'm confused with my math homework can you help me with it? Nino said he didn't understand and wasn't going to do it, Chloé always leaves her homework to Sabrina, and if I ask Sabrina to help me she'll do the whole thing for me. You're my only hope. Pleeeese?" Marinette stared at Adrien with wide eyes. "Ah! Sure! When will you come at my house?" "Right now! Lets go!" Adrien grabbed Marinette's hand and raced to her house. "W-wait! Adrien!"

* * *

 **Hmm... Adrien is asking Marinette to help him with his homework? I wonder what's going to happen...**


	4. Omg They So Nice

Chapter 4:

Omg They So Nice

"What's this for? Adrien? _Adrien?_ Aaaaaadriennn!" Marinette whined. Adrien still ran without answering, still holding Marinette's arm. Marinette was blushing. _Hard._

As they got to Marinette's house, or bakery, or whatever you wanna call it. (I honestly don't know if I should call it a bakery or house .-.) "Ah, hi sweetie! And... Adrien? Hello!" Sabine greeted. "Hi Maman." Adrien smiled. He loved the Duplain-Cheng's house. It smelled like butter and sugar and Mr. and Mrs. Duplain-Cheg were the sweetest parents possibly, in the whole entire world. They even own a bakery! How sweet can that get? Marinette was also very nice but she was so strange around him. He always wondered why. He even asks Nino and Alya and they don't tell him why. They just say, "isn't it obvious?" Which made Adrien confused. "What are you here for Adrien?" Tom asked him. "Ah, well... I dont understand my homework so I asked Marinette to help me." Tom nodded with a happy smile.

 _Damn why do her parents have to be so nice._

"Okay Maman, Papa, we're going!" Marinette walked upstairs and Adrien followed her. "Watch your step Adrien. These steps are dangerous. Once I was walking up these stairs and tripped. I fell flat on my face." Adrien laughed. "It's not funny!" Marinette pouted. Marinette unlocked the hatch and opened the door.

Marinette sat in her swivel chair while grabbing her tablet from its case. Whilst Adrien sat on Marinette's chase. "So, Adrien what part confuses you the most in our homework?" Adrien looked up at Marinette. "Um... Can I say _all of it_?" Marinette laughed, "yeah."

* * *

Time passed and the two **finally finished** their homework. "Marinette, can I call you Mari? Because you know, we became friends just a short while ago and we are pretty close..." Marinette was literally bursting with happiness. Just Adrien wanting to give her a nickname made Marinette's day... Or her whole life. "YES." She replied. Adrien smiled at her, "okay, Mari."

 _Holy fuck Adrien freaking Agreste just called me Mari. MARI! OMGOSHOMGOSHOMGOSH._

Marinette was about to explode. She was on hyperdrive.

The blush is real.

And the Adrienette ship is beautiful.

That's all.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay this fic is mostly about Chloé and Marinette. So don't worry. (Yes Adrien too but not so much. Jeez.)**


End file.
